Lelouch's Final Destination
by missDluvsIchigo0493
Summary: With his geass power, Lelouch has a premonition and is able to save several people from a horrible death on a sinking cruise ship. But Death isn't ready to give up. With help from Suzaku, can Lelouch help the remaining surviors and himself cheat death?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lelouch's Final Destination**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the plot of the Final Destination movies. _**

**Hello! This is missDluvsIchigo0493 and this is the beginning of my 1****st**** Code Geass fanfic and my 2****nd**** fanfic overall. Thank you for your reviews to my preview and I hope you enjoy chapter 1! **

**__ __**

**Chapter 1: ****Close Call**

It is 6 am.

Normally, to most students at Ashford Academy, this time signaled the start for a usual day at school, but for 18 year old Lelouch vi Britannia, known as Lelouch Lamperouge by his peers and at one point unconsciously by himself, this signaled the start for a game he was desperately trying to control for about almost a year.

It had been this way ever since he had met that mysterious girl C.C, and since he decided to become Zero to make the world a better place for his sister Nunnally and more recently, saving several other people from a horrible fate due to his newly acquired power. If he even made as much as one minor error or slight miscalculation, then that could mean the end of the life of himself or someone dear to him, so he always had to play smart and be very conscious about his actions or else it was game over.

Time quickly goes by and it becomes 6:15. Knowing that the world stops for no one, Lelouch finally gets up, stretches and carries out with his usual morning duties until he is suddenly hit with a premonition. Shocked by what he saw, he quickly rushes out of his room and heads out to find her. Lelouch makes his way through the hallway and up a flight of stairs but has to stop and take a break due to his lack of physical abilities. Seeing him huffing and wheezing, his friend Rivalz sees him and runs to him.

"Good morning Lelouch! How's it going?" asks Rivalz.

"RIVALZ!…Have…you...seen…Sharon…Greenfield?" Lelouch manages to say in between gasps for air. (A/N: Sharon is a character that I made up. Is most likely a minor character.)

"Who you mean that purple-haired chick? Um…well… usually she's in the science lab trying to do make up assignments to raise her grade in chemistry before or after school. You can check there…Why-"

"THANKS RIVALZ! GOTTA GO!" calls Lelouch as he finally catches his breath and runs off.

"Um…sure Lelouch, no problem. Wow," replies Rivalz as he turns and continues on his way. "Lelouch must really want to ask her out. Shirley and Milly will be really pissed. Oh well, at least this lessens the competition. Soon I'll have Milly all to myself!"

***

Around 5 minutes later, Lelouch makes it to the Ashford Academy Science Laboratory where he sees Sharon Greenfield working on some experiment for her class.

"Sharon!" he barely manages to choke out. He's more out of breath than ever.

A 16 year old girl with light purple hair and really bright clothes looks up from her work. She has a 6L flask with a closed cap on top in her left hand. "Hm? Lelouch? Oh hi. What brings you here? I'm working on an experiment for extra credit. I was just about to-" "Is that carbon monoxide?" he impatiently cuts her off. "Um, yeah, it is." "How much of it do you have in that flask? Is it less than 0.08%? Is the flask fully closed?" _I came just in time. _Lelouch thought. "Well yeah, it should be." says Sharon. "I did what the teacher did yesterday."

Lelouch walks up to her and confiscates the flask of the gas from her hand. "You have to be 100% sure everything is right when you're testing with carbon monoxide." he explained. "You've got to make sure that you have a specific amount of it and that whatever you put it in is tightly closed because if too much carbon monoxide enters your lungs and intermixes with the hemoglobin in your blood, then you can die within 20 minutes." he says, shaking off his horrible premonition of Sharon unknowingly inhaling a large amount of the deadly gas, passing out and never waking up again from this morning. He doesn't tell her about this though.

He observes the flask and notices that it wasn't fully sealed. He seals it all of the way and hands it back to her. "Here you go, it was opened a little." "Oh, thanks, you practically saved my life." Sharon says, feeling a little embarrassed. "You would think that I would remember these things and not make such careless mistakes since they taught us this before!"

"No problem." replies Lelouch as he turns to leave. "Hey, Lelouch?" she can't help but wonder. "Yeah?" "How did you know about this?"

"Hm? Oh, haha, well, I've always been kinda good in this particular kind of thing." Lelouch saya a little nervously.

"No, I mean, how did you know that I was in the science lab, doing this?"

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question for a class project. Um, you see, I have to ask 100 people if they think that the food they serve in the cafeteria is affecting how they perform at school. It's like a survey-type thing."

Sharon wasn't convinced. There was still something odd. "Right…and you had to ask me this at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Um yeah…well…that's because it's due today in fifth period and since I had a late start, I only have 85 people so far so I'm asking everyone I can right now and somebody told me that you were up so I decided to ask you. That's all, I hope you don't mind! Heh-heh." Lelouch answers quickly.

"Okay…Well I think that it can have an impact because any of the types of foods you eat do determine how well you do. Like the old saying, 'You are what you eat right?'."

"Yeah a lot of people have said that. Alright thanks! See you later Sharon!" says Lelouch as he dashes out the room before she can say another word.

Although she returns back to her tests, this time constantly making sure she didn't make another foolish mistake, Sharon couldn't quite shake off his strange encounter. _Something's not right about him…He shows up from out of nowhere to ask me a question for a project but doesn't write down my response. Also, I'm pretty sure he never even knew I existed until now, yet he comes and saves my life in the nick of time. Coincidence or not? _

"Hm…yeah, something's definitely going on." she concludes several minutes later.

***

Meanwhile, seeing as his morning mission has been accomplished, Lelouch heads back towards his dorm room deep in thought. _Ever since that day when I made the deal with C.C., I am fully aware that my life has been forever changed since obtaining this geass and there's some specific duty out there that I need to fulfill. But my newest power, these side visions, they just appear randomly at any given moment. Damn. I'm still not used to this, and until I learn how to control this new power, it is crucial that no one must ever know about it. Man, I need to- _

"Hey big brother!" calls out Rolo Lamperouge from a distance. _Rolo? What? Is everyone usually this active and alert around this time of morning? _Leleouch at first thinks about avoiding Rolo by running away in the other direction but realizes that Rolo could easily catch up with him in no time, so he decides against it.

"Wow. You're up early. What's going on?" Rolo asks.

"Oh nothing. I just had to care of something important. That's all." he replies casually.

"Oh, well you could've asked me for help." Rolo's disappointment showed through his face.

"Oh no really, it's okay. Everything's already taken care of. No need to worry!" Lelouch responds, trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh. Okay, I guess." says Rolo, not completely satisfied.

"So, are you ready for school? First class is about to start soon." says Lelouch, eagerly trying to change the subject.

Rolo's face immediately brightens up. "Yeah, and did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Lelouch questioned, puzzled.

"Rumor has it that later on today, Milly Ashford is going to make an announcement that there is going to be a special 'Mid-year' Celebration on a cruise ship!"

__ __

**Finally! The first chapter of Lelouch's Final Destination has been posted! Sorry it took so long. Hope it was worth the wait! Please RxR and I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**~missDluvsIchigo0493**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lelouch's Final Destination**_

* * *

**Hi! This is missDluvsIchigo0493 and this is chapter 2 of Lelouch's Final Destination. Sorry for the wait! I'm definitely going to be trying to update a whole lot faster. ****It's just that I've been busy lately. Plus I just moved and then my computer was having trouble…Anyways, no more excuses! On to chapter 2!**

*******

**Oh, and so people won't get confused. LFD takes place during the second season of Code Geass, but several of the events in season one haven't happened yet. Euphie is still alive, the massacre hasn't happened (and probably never will?) and although Lelouch had his mind erased (and has since regained his memories) him and Suzaku are still friends and not frenemies because, well, Suzaku never turned him in to Charles and Suzaku still doesn't know that Lelouch is Zero. So then how did his memories get erased? All of these questions and more will be answered soon!**

**__ __**

**Chapter 2: The Big Announcement And a New Substitute**

Around the same time Lelouch was saving the quirky, yet definitely not clueless, student Sharon Greenfield and stopping his awful omen from coming true, Suzaku, like most of the other students at Ashford Academy, was just getting ready for school. Ever since he agreed to attend Ashford Academy under Euphemia's suggestion, Suzaku had adjusted to his new lifestyle and daily routines rather quickly and even enjoyed most of his classes.

As he opened his door to head out for his first class, Arthur sprang out of nowhere and clung to his leg. "What? Arthur?! What are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked as he tried his best to disengage the cat from his pants without hurting him. Alas, Arthur was too fast and his grip was too strong. Now even more shaken than before, Arthur makes his way to the top of Suzaku's head and digs his claws firmly into his auburn brown hair. "No Arthur, stop!" he cries. Hearing all of the commotion caused students passing by to stop, watch, and laugh, one even commenting, "What a nice way to start off my day!"

When he finally manages to remove Arthur from his now messy hair, the president of the student council Milly Ashford appears. "Arthur there you are! I was looking all over for you! Euphemia! I found him!"

Suzaku hands Arthur over to the girl and says, "Man Milly, you need to keep an eye on him." "And you need a vacation." Milly rebutted. "This whole school does, which is why I asked my grandfather to rent a cruise ship and let the student body go on a cruise." "A cruise?" he asked dumbfounded. "A cruise." Milly repeats, then smiles. "You do plan on coming don't you?" "Um, well-"

"You should consider it, Suzaku." piped up Princess Euphemia from behind.

"Euphie?" he managed to choke out.

"I really think it would be a great experience and will allow many people to take their minds off of their problems. Don't you Suzaku?" she says, her violet eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I don't know." replies Suzaku. "When is it and how long will it last?"

"About 5 days and 4 nights on January Milly?"

"Yep." Milly answers. She was already sure that everything was set in stone with Suzaku just as long as Euphemia was going.

"January 11th? That's only three weeks from now!" he exclaims.

Her majesty giggled. "It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" Suzaku couldn't help but smile. It was still hard to believe that Princess Euphemia was even of noble birth. In his eyes, she was as sweet and honest as they come and not one shred showed that she was of Royal Britannian lineage. Milly, noticing the slight awkwardness, cut in. "So it's official? You're going?"

He sighed. "Yep, count me in."

Milly squealed as she grabbed Euphemia by the hand and they took off to class. "You won't regret it at all Suzaku!"

He let out a long sigh. "Yeah if you say so."

***

The school day seemed to past by blink of an eye as the sun showed off its bright rays across the vast campus and lush green grass surrounding it, making many students and teachers wishing that it was summer already. Usually on days like this Suzaku loved to look outside through the windows. He would stare at it for long periods of time, sometimes during the full session,and would imagine that he was outside soaking up the sun and pretend that the whole world was as it should be-at peace and carefree.

Today however, he hardly noticed. For the rest of the day thoughts of the cruise had been tugged away in his mind, and he pondered on whether he should see it as a good thing or a bad thing.

_A cruise isn't really necessary. It's way too dangerous, especially with Zero and the black rebellion_ _and the wars. I mean you would think that she would learn not to plan something as big as this especially after the Area 11s took her and other people hostage on the train months ago and they were almost killed._He thought at lunch.

_Well, maybe it won't be all that bad, I mean it's only for about a week, and we'd be off territorial grounds_. _Plus I'm sure the scenery would be nice. _He thought during English. This continued throughout the day.

_I shouldn't go! The knights and everyone else will need me! What if something goes wrong and I'm not there? Everything will be my fault if something terrible happens_.

As he approached his final class for the day, Suzaku had at last chosen to take the positive path with the situation_. I should really be looking forward to this. _He said to himself. _I mean, a weeklong cruise around the bay _(A/N: It's the Tokyo Bay but I don't know if they still call it that in the Code Geass world since Japan got taken over, so yeah.) _without any disturbances. No Knights of the Round duties, no violence, no terrorists, no worries. Just a calm, soothing vacation with friends. Maybe Milly is right. Maybe I do need a vacation. I have been working hard and have been keeping up with my studies.. _He sat down in his seat and layed out his materials for the course. _Besides, the Knights of the Round are capable of taking care of themselves and they have Anya and Gino. What could possibly go wrong?_

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard the words, "Good afternoon class. I'm your substitute Mr. Asplund." As soon as his brain processed that information, Suzaku did a double take as his eyes immediately jerked away from his desk and he suddenly became alarmed. Standing at least 10 feet away from him at the teacher's desk was none other than Lloyd Asplund!

He cringed. _Lloyd?! What's he doing here?! Is something wrong with the Lancelot? Isn't he worried about being recognized? _Several thoughts popped up into his head and his face shone with worry.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kururugi?" asked Lloyd seemingly innocently. His expressions were that of a stern teacher although his eyes lacked any indication of anything serious. Suzaku relaxed a little and replied, "No sir." Mr. Asplund nodded and continued on and sometimes for his own amusement, humorously called on Suzaku, much to Suzaku's disdain and annoyance.

When class was finally over, Milly's eager voice blasted through the intercom throughout the whole entire school. She would now announce the cruise to the everyone at Ashford Academy.

"Good afternoon to everyone at Ashford Academy! I hope that you've had a great day!!!

As most of you might have already heard, there will be an upcoming celebration cruise for students and three of their closest friends or relatives on the S.S. Dionysus for a week around the bay. Everyone get ready for the cruise of a life time! More information on the school's website."

Seconds later, the bell rang, and as students rushed out of class, Suzaku lingered a little behind and waited until everyone had cleared out before finally approaching Mr. Asplund's desk.

"What? Did you not understand something in the lesson?" Lloyd mused jokingly. "I must admit these textbooks aren't the most reliable sources to use for this particular subject."

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" asked Suzaku, now totally convinced that nothing was seriously wrong. "And it seems odd to me that no one would recognize you as an Earl of Britannia."

"Well, things have gotten a little boring lately, so I decided to be a little daring and become a substitute at Ashford Academy. It wasn't as hard as you'd think, and I must say that it's actually been somewhat enjoyable. This school has some interesting students that will entertain you and make the class seem less dull."

"What about-" Suzaku began.

"Don't worry, Cecile will alert me if any misfortune should fall upon the Lancelot. But in the meanwhile, you wouldn't mind if I stayed around a little longer would you? Per se, about another few weeks or so? This cruise ordeal sounds like fun and they might need a few chaperones."

Suzaku shrugged solemnly. "Go ahead. It doesn't really matter to me what you do. But I have no association with you if something goes wrong."

He smirked. "I'm glad you see it that way."

As Suzaku turned to leave, he mentally noted, _Although how you'll be able to aboard the cruise without Milly noticing is beyond me. Hm… I wonder if Lelouch is going? If he does, then he'd be running away from girls during the whole trip. _He smiled_. Then things would totally get interesting, and the cruise would be anything but boring. _

And with that, he left the classroom and headed off to his meeting with the other knights-still deep in thought about the cruise.

__ __

**A/N: I decided to write a chapter based on Suzaku because I thought it would make the story more interesting and I wanted to establish the mood as well as the background for him like I did Lelouch since he is the second main character and plays a big role in the fic.**

**Also I truly hope that I grasped his character correctly and that he's not OOC because I'm not as familiar with him as I am with Lelouch.**

**In addition I'm debating on whether or not to consistently have chapters with Suzaku's POV or to just have them appear randomly when I think I see it fit. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Chapter 3 should be up soon!**

**Please R&R!**

**~missDluvsIchigo0493**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lelouch's Final Destination**_

**

* * *

**

Hey! This is missDluvsIchigo0493 and this is chapter 3 of Lelouch's Final Destination!

*******

**This chapter is the final chapter before the Final Destination part of the story. I'm pretty excited!!!**

**__ __**

**Chapter 3: Precautions**

Now that school had reached its closing, Lelouch returned to his dorm room to devise a routinely plan for the Black Knights as he did almost every night. As expected, C.C. was waiting for him laying casually on his bed. Noticing him contemplating, C.C. said, "Such a huge burden for one so young, but this will only make you stronger -or lead to your demise." She then smiled surreptitiously. "Hello Lelouch."

Lelouch went to his desk and sat down and clasped a hand to his face irritated. Already it had been twenty minutes since dismissal and at least 15 girls had asked him if he was planning on attending the trip, in which he had continuously responded with either a "Dunno", "Maybe", or a slight shrug. He heaved a huge sigh. Later on he would have to find a way to deal with all of them, but for now he had bigger matters to attend to on his hands. He could never let his guard down while the area 11s were planning and his brother Schnizel was definitely up to something.

When C2 realized that Lelouch had not replied, she added, "I hear that there is an upcoming cruise. Are you planning on attending?"

Lelouch finally looked at her and said, at first slowly, "I never really have a choice in the matter. It would seem as though everyone will all drag me along anyway." "Admit it, you have nothing better to do." "I have enough." "I wonder if the cruise is open to anyone…?" "Maybe. Right now, it doesn't seem like much of an issue, but you just never know what could happen." He felt as if he had been saying these words consistently like a broken record lately. His voice trailed off as he realized something very important: He had to contact Sayoko and check on Nunnally and see if she's ok.* Hastily, Lelouch pulled out his cell phone and dialed her.

"Hello?" a soft feminine voice answered almost immediately.

"Miss Sayoko. I'm just calling to confirm Nunnally's safety."

"Of course! Would you like for me to bring her to you?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, we'll both be there momentarily."

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

As he waited, C2 say up from his bed and started making her way towards the other room. A few minutes later, Miss Sayoko arrived with Nunnally who was waiting patiently and quietly in her chair.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Miss Sayoko."

Miss Sayoko displayed a small smile in return. "You're very welcome." Then she respectfully bowed her head and silently opened the door and left.

Lelouch walked up to his sister and knelt down on his knees. "Hey Nunnally." He said.

Nunnally beamed and reached out to touch her brother's cheek. "Hi Lelouch."

Nunnally reached out for her brother's hand. "Are you going on the trip Lelouch?" Even though his love for Nunnally was second to none, he knew that the cruise was a bad idea.

Still, how could he say no? Lelouch braced himself and finally replied with what she wanted to hear. "Yep."

Nunnally smiled. "That's great! I'm glad you've decided to go! This trip will definitely do you some good."

"A lot of people have told me that today." He stood. "Mind if I step out for a sec?"

Nunally shook her head and Lelouch quietly exited the room to go to C2.

"I knew that you would end up going." C2 said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and I just decided that maybe it would be a good idea for you to attend after all."

"Oh really?" she asked, quizzically."Yes, you actually might get to play a big part later on."

C2 raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lelouch turned around and went back to Nunnally and as they conversed some more, Lelouch's mind still boggled back to their siblings and, the rest of the world.

What could they be possibly planning? Lelouch's mind swirled with ideas of possible plots and outcomes.

Schnizel was no fool and neither was Cornelia, them standing together with Schnizel's intellect and Cornelia's battle skills, they were absolutely a force to be reckoned with. I suspect that Euphemia would also attend, and she will most likely tell Cornelia, so Cornelia will do everything in her power to keep her safe. Still, in these times, he knew that you can never be too careful. However, despite all of these things, he had yet to see a vision of ill fate. Although like in chess, you had to be bold and make a decisive move, even if it meant risking all of your pawns, just as long as the king was safe. Usually, while in battle, Lelouch stuck to this strategic method, but this cruise concerned , and he just couldn't do it. Was it possible that he was in cohorts with Cornelia now? If so, that could only mean that Cornelia finally knew the true identity of Zero. Or maybe, after all, they could be more rivaled with each other just as much as they were rivaled with him. No, after all Zero had done, the chances seemed slim.

For the time being, he decided to shake it off, if not just temporarily. But, in these circumstances, planning was still the right things to do, and plan he did.

***

"W-what? But Sir Zero, I don't understand! I think it's absolutely unnecessary for me to be doing this. Why do I need to go on the cruise?"

"Because your combat skills are phenomenal and I need for you to safeguard your highness as well. Remember, being part of the Black Knights requires ethic as well as commitment."

Kallen Kozuki narrowed her eyes. "I suppose…"

"Besides," Shinichiro Tamaki cut in, putting an arm around her. "If anyone needs a vacation, it would be you! I mean, you seem really tense lately. Even more than Zero and I'm pretty sure that "

Kallen swatted him away. "I'm only doing it for the principle of the thing."

"Sometimes that's all it takes to accomplish something." comments Lelouch.

"So, are there any specific plans for the Britanian soldiers?" asked Kaname Ohgi.

"For the time being there is no necessary action required. However, I do have a strategy in mind as a back up plan. You never know when we may need." Lelouch replied.

Ohgi nodded as well as the rest of the Black Knights. No one questioned Zero's intentions because they knew that they could trust him enough even if they didn't agree with all of his ways of thinking.

"As for now," Lelouch added. "You may do as you wish for there is no specific task as of right now."

Lelouch began to walk away and seeing that he had said what he had to say, the others did the same."

_If something goes wrong during the cruise, I have the Black Knights as my resort, but hopefully I am mistaken and it will turn out to be a typical mini vacation. _Although Lelouch knew that one should always prepare yourself for the unexpected, he still could not help but ultimately hope for the best.

__ __

***So people don't get confused, this story has a mixture between both se****ason 1 and season 2 (R2), so that the story can turn out like it should. **

**Hey just to let you all know, the "Final Destination" actiony part will be approaching very soon. This is the final test to determine if I will either pass or fail as a fanfic writer…I think. ****J**

**~missDluvsIchigo0493**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lelouch's Final Destination**_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long!!!!!**

**___ ___**

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

The day when the cruise ship was ready to set sail finally arrived. Almost every person at Ashford Academy, students and staff alike, could barely contain their excitement. Especially Milly Ashford...

"_I think it would be great if I got my grandfather to hire people to record the entry to the ship live!" she had said a few days prior, trying her best to sound casual, but failing. "All of the students could be in pairs, like the girls could have escorts, and we could have a red carpet, and everything!"_

"_Ooh! Like what celebrities or famous people do as they walk on the red carpet to a big awards ceremony!" Shirley said. Euphemia and Nina, who were standing next to her, both nodded their heads of approval._

"_Exactly." replied Milly. Then she turned to Lelouch, Rivalz, and Suzaku, who were standing nearby. "What do you guys think about my idea? Be honest!"_

"_I think it's a great idea!" Rivalz quickly jumped in. Milly smiled and his hear melted a little. "…Right guys?"_

"_Sounds cool to me." said Suzaku._

"_Yeah." said Lelouch. "Good idea."_

"_Yes! I knew it was a good idea! I'll call my grandfather right away!"_

And so she did. As the school Milly had called her grandfather and had arranged for the whole event later on that day. Now she, along with other fellow Ashford Academy students, aligned on the dock preparing to make their entrance onto the S.S. Ashford along a beautiful silk red carpet. Two announcers were already there, and once they were cued to speak, the live recording finally began.

"First up, is Milly Ashord, granddaughter of the owner of the S.S. Ashford, escorted by Rivalz Cardemonde." one announcer exclaimed. Milly elegantly glided across the dock onto the cruise ship with her head held high and her arm locked with Rivalz's. Rivalz, on the other hand, wasn't quite as graceful, and he kept mentally chanting little phrases to make sure that he was in line.

_Don't screw this up Rivalz… DO NOT SCREW THIS UP! You were lucky enough to get her to agree to your offer of escorting her, so do not make a fool of yourself-ESPECIALLY ON TV!!!!_

"Following Milly Ashord and Rivalz Cardemonde is her highness Euphemia Li Britannia and Nina Einstein, both escorted by Gino Weinberg. Euphemia walked down the carpet gracefully without any trouble at all, and while Nina had a little trouble at first, she got the hang of it very quickly. Gino was just happy to be escorting two lovely ladies at the same time.

"Right after is Shirley Fennette, escorted by Suzaku Kuuruurugi." Shirley and Suzaku both put on smiles, but just like the others before them, their minds were someplace else also. Shirley had hoped that Lelouch would have been the one to escort her, but Suzaku was a true friend, and was just as good as an escort as her Lulu.

"Next up is William Gueterbock and his lady escort Tara ." _Wow…I didn't think that these disguises would be this successful. _Lloyd whispered to Cecile.

"And after them is Kallen Kozuki, escorted by Rolo Lamperouge." Kallen did not want anyone to see her face._ I can't believe that I have to be escorted by Rolo Lamperouge! A 14 year old kid!_ She felt as if she could just die. _"It's so that you can keep an eye on him." Zero had said. _Kallen felt embarrassed and a little upset on the inside, but put a big smile on her face and gently waved to the crowd. _Do this for Zero, do this for Zero…_

******

Lelouch reached his room in a matter of moments. As he set down his things, Leouch decided to put his plan into action: Despite the severely high chance of a catastrophe happening, he would try relaxing and little and have fun. _I'll start by finding Nunnally and we can go find the others together and all do something fun. _He thought. Then he put aside his last item and headed out to seek his sister.

When Lelouch finally found Nunnally, she was more than happy to do something fun. Lelouch couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm. No matter what, Nunnally always seemed to stay positive and carry on a smile. When she was ready to leave, Nunnally asked to see , so Lelouch grabbed a hold of her wheelchair and led her out.

The hours appeared to fly by, and for the first time since fulfilling his role as Zero, Lelouch was able to truly have fun with the people he cared about At some point, Lelouch noted that Suzaku also seemed to be enjoying himself as he happily joined in on the games and activities. Lelouch just could not stop smiling. Everything was going great. Until he had a vision.

******

Oh, no. He thought. Oh no, it can't be! Lelouch was panic stricken and quickly froze. Him and Nunnally Noticing that she was being stopped, Nunnally became concerned. "Wat's wrong Lelouch?" she asked gently. Her voice broke him from his daze, and Lelouch automatically decided that he had to find the captain. Whipping out his cell phone, Lelouch contacted Sayoko through speed dial.

"Ms. Sayoko?"

"Yes Lelouch? What can I do for you?"

"I need to pick up Nunnally, I can to go talk to the captain. We're out on the deck next to the swimming pool." Lelouch tried to sound calm and casual but there was a slight hint of worry and fear in his voice if one paid attention closely.

"Wha- alright."

"Lelouch, what's going on? Why do you have to see the captain?" cried Nunnally as her brother closed his cell phone.

"I have a strong feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I need to talk to him right away, Everyone on this ship has lives that depend on it."

Although Nunnally didn't fully understand, she restrained from further questioning.

Sayoko arrived in less than five minutes and as soon as he placed Nunnally in her care, he dashed off. Lelouch ran around until he found someone who could tell him where the captain was, and once he did, he ran faster than he had ever ran in his life-up flights of stairs, through several corridors, non-stop all of the way until he reached the captain's quarters.

"WE HAVE TO CHANGE THE DIRECTION OF THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY!!!!" Lelouch exclaimed with all of his might.

The captain, who was in the middle of sipping his coffee, "What on earth-"

Lelouch took a breath and tried to gain back his composure. "There's something large and dangerous being targeted towards this ship."

"Like what? A missile?"

"Yes, I believe so." _Please, please do something._

"Well, I'll ask one of the ship's security guards to be on the lookout for a missile or beam, or whatever it is, but I won't change the direction of the course until it has actually been confirmed."

Lelouch was torn, but refused to let it show. "Alright. Thanks for listening, but this isn't a prank. There IS something headed this way." He said as went to the door and lightly closed the door. It was all he could do to not slam the door out of frustration.

The captain had not replied for he was still flabbergasted.

Lelouch once again ran until he could locate a storage closet. Then he whipped out his cell phone and pressed speed dial for a certain number.

******

Kallen lay sprawled across the chair letting the warmth of the sun's rays on her entire body and felt as if she were in a trance.. _Hmm…Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. _She thought and smiled to herself.

All of a sudden, her cell phone rings, and Kallen couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Why would anybody want to her call her right now? She lazily picked up her cell phone, not even bothering to check the caller I.D., and tried her best to keep her voice from sounding too annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Kallen? This is Zero."

Kallen immediately. "What is it? Has something happened?" She knew that Zero had instructed her not to let her guard down just in case something bad had happened, but she was oblivious to his premonitions which unfortunately, always came true.

"Kallen, I need you to put the plan we talked about into action. Something is headed this way. I have already contacted the other Black Knights and they are doing the same. Do it quickly, or else everyone on this entire cruise ship might be killed!"

"Yes Sir. I'll see to it right away." She replied as Lelouch ended the call.

Kallen quickly got up from her lounge chair and hurriedly went to carry out Zero's orders.

Suddenly relaxation didn't seem as important anymore.

___ ___

**Once again I'm sorry it's taken months for me to update! Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to seeing chapter 5 soon!**

**~missDluvsIchigo0493**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lelouch's Final Destination_**

* * *

**Hope this makes up for the numerous months I did not post anything. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Pandemonium**

"Hey Suzaku! Come on out into the pool!" Rivalz called out to his friend.

"Huh? Oh. Okay!" Suzaku replied, making his way towards the pool where Rivalz, Milly, Euphemia, Nina, Nunnally, Gino, Shirley, and just a few minutes ago, Lelouch were. Suzaku was cross with himself, but didn't let it show. Once again, he had found himself daydreaming, when he had promised himself that he would focus on nothing but his friends.

"Man, really wish Lelouch was out here with us y'know? But he just dashes off." Rivalz casually replies.

"Y-yeah." Suzaku agrees absentmindly as he waddle in. He was wincing with every step he took! _Damn it's cold! _He didn't tell Rivalz that he had been thinking the exact same thing just now.

"Did he tell anyone where exactly he was going?" Milly asked, but was answered with utter silence.

"He's been doing that a lot lately-randomly running off without telling anyone- and I've been trying to get him to talk about it, but he still won't budge." Nunnally quietly spoke up, finally breaking it.

"Yeah, I've been trying too. I wish he would talk to someone. It's always best to talk to someone about things that bother you, because you never know when someone could help." said Shirley.

Suzaku rose from the pool. "Well, I guess I'll go try to talk to him then. Maybe it's three times the charm?" Without waiting for a reply, Suzaku made his way out and went off to find Lelouch, although he wasn't exactly sure if finding Lelouch was his true reason of departure.

"Have you guys also noticed how strange Suzaku's been acting bizarre too?" Euphemia added, worried. "He's become even more distant than before."

"C'mon you guys! I'm sure everything's just fine with those two." assured Gino, not wanting to ruin the good-natured setting before him.

"You're right!" says Rivalz. "This cruise was designed to rejuvenate us before we head back to school again, right Milly?"

Milly caught on quick. "Yeah, you're right!" she said reassuringly to the others. "Now c'mon! Let's have some fun 'cuz you know the trip will be over before you know it! Who's up for some marco polo!"

"I AM!" Rivalz exclaimed, desperately hoping to make Milly proud.

"So am I!" Euphemia cried.

Nina perked up instantly. "Uh-so am I!"

Gino grinned. "Count me in!"

"Us too!" Shirely and Nunnally cried in unison.

Milly was pleased with the responses and prided herself for finally changing the situation around so fast. "Ok, I'll go first!"

The game went on for quite some time, and the troubles that were bothering everyone before temporarily had vanished. After a while, Milly and Rivalz decided to distance themselves and watch as Nina, Euphemia, Shirely, and Nunnally shouting "polo" and giggling constantly as they tried to get away from Gino, who was now Marco. Both Milly and Rivalz had been chatting away, but after awhile, things had grown quiet. Noticing the quiet as a great opportunity, Rivalz coaxed himself to do what he had planned on this trip and finally ask Milly the million dollar question. _C'mon! Ask her! You may never get a chance like this again!_

"So uh, Milly…. if you're not busy, maybe later on you and I could-" Rivalz paused when he realized that something was wrong. He glanced at Milly, who was frozen in place.

"…Milly? What's wrong?" Rivalz persisted, but Milly refused to move and continued to stare at the sky. _What's bothering her? "_Milly-!"

"OH MY GOD! I THINK A BOMB'S HEADING THIS WAY!" a nearby student shrieked not too far away. When others looked up, and witnessed the same site, absolute fear struck everyone on the entire ship. No one did anything because they were too shocked.

One of the ship's guards attempted to gain control. "Everybody! Make your way over-"

**CCCCRRRAAASSSSSSHHHHH!**

Hundreds of passengers screamed, but all sounds were drowned out from the gigantic explosion.

The whole ship shook tremendously, and the lasting impact left a giant hole, which was quickly filling with water causing the S.S. Ashford to rapidly sink. Automatically switching the scene from peaceful and serene into a mash of a chaotic frenzy.

The staff on the cruise ship alerted everyone to calm down and make their way towards the safety rafts, but naturally with all of the commotion, it was hard to grasps everyone's attention at once. More screams filled the air, and people were running in every direction.

"Everyone please don't panic! Keep making your way towards the left side of the ship! You'll all be escorted onto the safety rafts! Hurry!" the captain ordered over the intercom. "Connor." He called out to one of the nearby guards.

"Yes sir." Connor replied.

"Round up several guards and alert everyone on board of the situation."

"Yes sir!"

"Then direct everyone to the escape boats immediately."

"Yes sir!" Connor replied, and was off in a flash.

Somewhere on the lower deck, Suzaku walked on and on, trying to clear his head, ultimately deciding to return back to his friends in about a minute or two when suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard screams. "Huh?" he questioned, puzzled. "What's tha-" Before he could finish, the whole ship shook immensely, almost sending him to the ground. Luckily there was a rail nearby so he could hold on to to steady himself. "What just happened?" he exclaimed. The next thing he knew, a huge wave of passengers cam bursting through and pushing past him. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked again. He tried dodging all of the people but to no avail. One girl with rose-colored makeup and a matching rose-colored bikini stopped briefly. "A bomb hit the ship and now it's sinking! We've been told that we have to make it towards the rafts or else we'll drown!"

After a few minutes, Suzaku at last finally managed to untangle from the clump of people. _With so much confusion, the crew members won't be able to successfully guide everyone to the life rafts by themselves, so….maybe._ Suzaku whipped out his cell phone and rapidly dialed someone who could possibly help. After two rings, Lloyd at last picked up.

"H-hello?" a nervous squeak answered.

""LLOYD!" Suzaku cried.

Knowing that it was Suzaku, Lloyd quickly switched his tone, despite being utterly afraid of drowning in a matter of moments. "Why hello Suzaku, I hope it won't be the last time I hear your voice."

Cecile was standing next to him. "Suzaku?" she asked, wide-eyed with worry. "Is he ok? Is he on a raft right now?"

Lloyd shooed her away, trying to listen very carefully to what Suzaku had to say.

Suzaku was relieved. _There's still hope after all right? _"Lloyd, how fast do you think you can bring the out the Knights?"

"Pretty fast, but of course not fast enough to save all of these people."

What? This wasn't what he had wanted to hear! "Well, we at least have to try!"

Suzaku still half expected for Lloyd to change his mind, but in his heart, he already knew what he was going to say.

Lloyd sighed. "Look, this might seem self-regarding, but you know that right now the best thing to do is to worry about saving yourself."

But Suzaku wasn't worried about himself! "Yeah, but-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I, along with Cecile, am about to be get on a raft, and I hope you're doing the same right now." Then there was a small click and the line was dead.

Suzaku slammed his phone shut, but didn't have time to be mad because all of a sudden, much more confusion headed his way.

Like birds swooping down to catch their prey, several huge robots coming from the sky swooped down onto the ship and began scooping up a handful of people with a scoop almost three times as large as one on a bulldozer. Suzaku could only stare in amazement. _Are those…robots of the Black Knights? Why are they saving us when they're the ones who launched the bomb! They did…didn't they? _Suzaku was actually more confused than scared as he soon too was swept along with them. "WAIT! HANG ON!" Suzaku cried. _I have to find my friends and make sure they're safe too!_

"Hm? One of these people I've got is Suzaku." Kallen noted, collecting more people. Her orders from  
Zero were once she rounded up all of the people she could find, she was supposed to steer the Guren off the ship towards civilization. "I hope we're able to save everyone."

Rolo too was making an effort to haul up as many people as he could, "Well, I know that Lelouch is safe, but what about his friends? I hope they make it out alive too."

C.C. wordlessly was doing the same, but finally spoke when recognizing a few people in. "Oh, it appears that I've got Lelouch's friends…..hm?… Where is her highness?"

As he was being saved, all he could think about was the fate of his friends. Suzaku was, if anything, puzzled. It all seems so surreal. One minute, he was hanging out with his friends and having a good time, and the next thing he knew everyone was in a life or death situation! It amazed him how things could go from totally good to horribly wrong in less than ten minutes.

As Suzaku and the others looked on while ascending off the sinking ship to God knows where, images of Euphemia played through his mind. Did she survive? What about the rest of his friends? Dammit, why did he survive when it's a high chance that none of his other friends did? And where was Lelouch? Something told him that he was involved in this in some way.

No matter how hard he tried, Suzaku could feel no remorse right now. All he could feel at that point in time was pure, raging anger. _I will find out who's responsible for this. Whether it be the 11s, the Chinese, or even the black Knights, I will seek them out and take revenge for doing this._

With this final thought, the S.S. Ashford completely sank into the abyss.

**So so soooo sorry for the long wait, but I finally updated! :D Lol, I hope this story is actually starting to sound like a Final Destination movie now. Hope I didn't go too overboard with this chapter though. Please R&R and until next time!**

**~missDluvsIchigo0493**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lelouch's Final Destination:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I updated a lot quicker this time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: After-effects**

_Following two days after the sinking of the S.S. Ashford-_

_Aboard, there had been nearly 700 passengers consisting of students, faculty members, and crew members. Out of these, a large majority survived with the help of the Black Knights, but there were still lives lost. It has been recorded that about at least 120 people ended up dead (either by drowning or pneumonia) or missing._

Ashford Academy was mostly quiet this week as people honored those who had died. There were no classes held that day, and most people had headed back to their families, especially those who wanted to grieve over the lives lost. However, some did choose to stay at Ashford Academy, and Lelouch and his friends were included. But they too were suffering after the loss of someone dear to them. To their horror, Princess Euphemia had unfortunately been one of the victims.

"_She had gone off to look for Suzaku and Lelouch to make sure they were alright, and they didn't get to her in time." _Once he heard these words, Suzaku ran off, and was nowhere to be found.

Lelouch just didn't know what to feel. He was happy as ever that with his help, most of the people on board had been saved, including all of his friends but one. However, his heart ached for the loss of his sister, because Euphemia had a huge place in his heart. Lelouch also felt disgust towards the people who had sent the bomb, and had been trying his best to figure out the culprits.

_It can't be the Britannians because it was made live on national television the Royal ladies themselves, Nunnally and Euphemia were aboard the ship. But people can surprise you. Maybe they believed that losing both of them would be a small price to pay for almost a thousand lives. But why high school students? I guess it doesn't matter as long as they're lives. But then again, maybe the Japanese did it. Maybe they were willing to sacrifice their own people in order to kill Britannian royalty…How can I find out for sure? _He thought in his room that day.

"Still wondering about the cruise ship incident I see." commented C2 quietly while lying on his bed.

"Are you serious? How can I not? Innocent lives were lost out of an act of terrorism!" Lelouch stood up from his desk, and started pacing back and forth.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"I've got to get to the bottom of this." _I've got to start small, and work my way up. _He stopped and closed his eyes to think. He wasn't exactly sure why, but his thoughts led him to the ship itself. When Lelouch had first walked onto the ship, he noticed that on the side of the ship, where it had S.S. Ashford printed, under it also had the words MITSURU Co.

_Hm…wasn't that a Japanese company? Why would Milly's grandfather rent a cruise ship from a Japanese company when there were plenty of great Britannian ones to choose from?_

Lelouch didn't think that wealthy Britannians wanted to associate in any way with the Japanese, unless it was to mock them. So why had he chosen a Japanese company? The Japanese-if they were the ones who had launched the bomb that is- definitely would have used this opportunity to bomb the enemy if they knew the exact location! He had to meet Mr. Ashford and confront him. Hopefully he would make some progress on solving this mystery.

Lelouch headed towards the door. "I'm going to go find Milly."

After spending several minutes searching, he found his friends at the library. Lelouch noticed that Suzaku wasn't among them.

He wasn't surprised.

"Milly!" Lelouch called as he hurriedly walked over to the table where they sat.

Shirely instantly perked up. Even though she knew that Milly was much of Lelouch's friend as her, Shirley couldn't help but feel a little jealousy take over her. Why did he want to talk to Milly when she was the one who had tried to comfort him and get him to talk about his problems? "Hi Lulu!" she cried.

"Hey Shirley." Lelouch responded, impatiently. "Milly, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Milly looked up surprised. "Huh? Oh sure."

Shirley and Rivalz glanced at each other alarmed as the objects of their affections exited the library.

Then after a few moments, they too rose and followed; it was too tempting.

Lelouch and Milly walked a little further away from the door. "What is it Lelouch?"

"Milly, do you know a way that I can contact your Grandfather?"

_What a random question. _Milly thought. "Um…I can call him and let him know that you want to meet him….Can I ask why though?"

_What to do now? I can't seem suspicious. _"It's just that I have to interview someone for a project..." _Okay, not the best answer I could come up with, but…_

"Um…"

"And your grandfather seems cool enough to interview, right?"

"Well..."

"Please..."

Milly had never seen him like this before."Oh, ok. I'll ask."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." She said, but instead of hurrying back to the library, Milly began to walk off in a different direction.

"Hm? You're not heading back to the library?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna go take a walk to clear my head. Can you tell everyone that I said bye?"

"Um, sure. Ok."

Milly waved to him and began walking off.

When Lelouch re-entered the library, Shirley and Rivalz were both trying to act innocent while Nina sat quietly, pretending to read, but couldn't concentrate on one word, with Euphemia's death totally on her mind.

Rivalz became alarmed when he realized that Milly wasn't with him.

"Where's Milly?"

"She decided to take a walk and clear her head. She wanted me to tell everyone that she said bye." Lelouch explained. He pulled up a chair and sat across from Shirley. She turned her head away, blushing hard.

Rivalz quickly got up from his chair and went after her.

Rivalz spotted Milly as she was just leaving campus grounds. Right away, he noticed the sadness in her and decided to try to help. Euphemia had been a good friend of hers, so he could imagine how devastated she must feel. _What can I do to cheer her up? _He thought. "H-hey, Milly!"

Milly stopped, startled. She turned head a little towards the voice and saw that it was Rivalz. "Yeah?"

"You're not going back to the library?"

"No, I'm just walking around for a bit."

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go for a ride?"

She smiled sincerely. "That's ok Rivalz. I'm fine."

"Oh." Rvialz commently quietly as Milly started off again.

Then he frowned. _What am I doing? I can't give up that easily! _"Really?" he asked. " 'Cuz I was thinking that maybe we could head to a pizza place and talk for a while-my treat."

Milly hesitated for a moment as Rivalz began sweating bullets. _Please say yes. Please say yes…_

_Hmmmm…meh, why not? _"Alright! Let's go!" she cried.

It was all Rivalz could do not to jump up and down while screaming at the top of his lungs with joy. "OKAY! Stay here, I'll be right back!" He exclaims as he runs off to get his motorbike. Milly just smiles and shakes her head.

Rivalz never knew he could be this happy. From the ride on his motorbike to the pizza shop and all the way through the meal, him and Milly chatted away. Milly at the same time couldn't believe how much she could laugh right after a friend of hers had died during an event that she had hosted. Some of the hurt in her heart had actually gone away.

When they decided to head back towards campus, they were still laughing at a joke Rivalz had told a few minutes before. Milly at last took a breath. "Wow, this was fun!"

Rivalz helped her onto her seat, and handed her a helmet. "Yeah, it was! And I'm glad you had fun!"

As they drove off, both resumed talking and laughing, and agreed that they should definitely do this more often.

As the green light turned red, Rivalz began to slow down, and Milly said, "Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping!"

Rivalz laughed a little nervously. "Heh-heh...Yeah..." _Shopping?_

When she saw his reaction, Milly reached over her seat and lightly punched him on the arm "Just kidding!" She burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Rivalz replied, but he was laughing as well.

The smiles on each others faces was the last thing they saw of each other before a drunk driver sped past the red light and crashed into them both, killing them instantly.

**Now, this chapter is the most important one so far. How is it the most important? Well, if you've seen the actual Final Destination movies, then you'll know how this works. If not, then more fun for you I guess! :)**

**More reviews would be appreciated! I just need a little lift-up, that's all! :D Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lelouch's Final Destination**_

**

* * *

**

**Lelouch's Final Destination Chapter 7 is finally up! Yay! :)**

**Chapter 7: Obtaining Info**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and proud as its rays descended upon the earth. The sky was bright blue, with no trace of rain or thick gray clouds. The grass was lush and green. Lelouch took in all of this beauty and couldn't believe that this was the atmosphere God had chosen to set for a funeral. A funeral for two of his closest friends. _Why God. Why Milly and Rivalz? Why have so many people been dying lately? Are you trying to send subliminal messages about something? If you are, this is a really screwed up way to do it. _

The funeral slowly ended as the coffins were lowered into the ground, but it was hard for anyone to actually grieve. To most, these two losses were merely an addition to the lost of lives before. Hardly anyone could even tell what was going on anymore.

As people gradually began to leave, Lelouch decided to linger on for a little while. As he peered down onto the graves, he remembered all of the good times he had shared with his friends.

With one final glance, Lelouch headed towards the main office. He had almost forgotten that he had an ugly job to do. A twisted mystery to solve. He realized that now with Milly's passing, he'd have to find a way to contact Mr. Ashford himself. At least he could bring justice to some of his friends passings.

When he got there he was disappointed that the woman at the school had already left for the evening. "Damn." He said. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to ask to speak to him. Lelouch gloomily turned around to go back to his room.

* * *

C2 sat in her usual spot on Lelouch's bed. She hungry but hadn't been in the mood for pizza in a while. _Why do I feel upset about the sinking when I barely knew any of the people on board?_ She had asked herself. She gave cheese-kun a tight squeeze and closed her eyes.

The door opened and in stepped Lelouch.

She blinked, surprised. "I didn't expect you be return here so early. Something must not have went the way you wanted it to." Lelouch walked over towards the bed as C2 rose up and switched places with him so that he was now lying down while she stood.

"I just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Milly's grandfather."

"You really think that this was some sort of terrorist attack?"

"C2! A bomb crashed into the ship."

"Yes, but I don't think that they did it intentionally. Besides, it wasn't a good idea from the start to go out in the open seas with hundreds of people when a war is going on."

"I know but it was something Milly had set her heart out on doing. She had just wanted to cheer everyone up."

"And now many have the pay the price, including you."

Lelouch said nothing after that, so C2 decided to go off into another room and leave him be for the entire night.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that you're allowed to speak with Mr. Asford right now. Especially after all that had happened."

"But I'm sure that he would like to listen to what I have to say."

"You sound confident about that young man."

"That's because what I want to discuss with him is about his granddaughter."

"I don't think he wants to hear about that right now, he's already suffering enough. You shouldn't want to add more to his pain."

"I think the information I have will do more justice than harm."

Silence filled the air until the telephone rang. The woman hesitated before picking it up. "Hello? Mhm... Ok. Oh, and could you please check with him to see if he's able to meet with a young man?" Lelouch smiled at this. "Uh huh. Okay. Thank you." The woman hung up the phone and turned back towards Lelouch. "Be ready in about five hours. I will send someone who will direct you to his office soon."

Lelouch succeeded in not cracking a smile. "Thank you very much."

Lelouch peered over his Calculus book on his desk. _Man, it amazes me how I can still even think about studying for Calculus at such inconvenient times like this. _He couldn't really concentrate no matter how hard he tried, so he decided to rehearse in his mind what he was going to say to Mr. Ashford instead.

_Mr. Ashford, I want to discuss the bombing of the S.S. Ashford…No, I can't be too direct. I might come off as too demanding and lose his voluntary cooperation. Then I'll be forced to use my Geass, and I don't it to resort to that. Let's see...Uh…Mr. Ashford. Sorry about the loss of Milly. She was one of my closest friends…However that's not why I'm here...I-_

Suddenly there was a knocking on his door. "Lelouch?" a female voice asked. "Mr. Ashford will see you now." Lelouch went and opened his door and a petite blond woman was standing. "Alright." Lelouch followed the woman towards Mr. Ashford's office. "He's just behind those doors." She said. "Alright. Thanks." Lelouch replied. The woman nodded and walked off.

Lelouch opened the door.

"Hello Lelouch. Please sit down." instructed a tall, thin elderly man with round glasses, whitish blonde hair and mustache and sad blue eyes. He sat at a large mahogany desk stacked with papers. Lelouch did as he was told.

"What is it that you want to tell me? It took a lot for me to arrange this meeting for you. So much to do." Mr. Ashford began.

"I understand that you're very busy, but what I'm here to talk you about is very important. After the sinking of the S.S. Ashford, I developed a theory as to why it happened."

MR. Ashford perked up."Go on."

"Sir, I believe the sinking might have been from a terrorist attack... An attack that was possiblty planned from the start."

Mr. Ashford, smiled bitterly. "Well, it sounds to me like you believe that I was part of some conspiracy."

"Not at all." Lelouch said. "I honestly don't believe that you intended to have anyone killed. I just think you were just in the midst of it all."

Mr. Ashford's sad eyes grew even sadder. "Unfortunately that's where you're wrong." He took off his glasses. "I feel utterly responsible for what happened to your peers. I had already known about the dangers of going out to sea while so much conundrum is going on. In fact, when Milly had asked me for a ship, I had flat out told her no. But she was so…set on having this. She cared about everyone so much. But I was wrong for it, and now I, no hundreds of people are paying the price." Lelouch was glad that Mr. Ashford hadn't seen him twitch. He spoke the same way C2 did. Lelouch wasn't in the mood for any Déjà vu moments right now.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily put the blame on you. That certainly wasn't my intention for coming here."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"Mr. Ashford, do you know where you rented out the ship from?"

"Yes, Elton's Cruise Ships."

"Elton's Cruise Ships…Why Elton's Cruise Ships?"

Mr. Ashford was puzzled. "Why? Because they seemed like a decent business when my secretary had looked them up in the phone book."

_Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. Elton's Cruise Ships could be filled with rebels undercover or who would do anything to harm Britannians. Or Japanese. However, I can imagine how busy Mr. Ashford must've been so he must've just hired the first business he saw without researching anything. A big mistake in today's world. _

"I don't suppose that your secretary did a background check on the company."

"As far as I know, she did not."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ashford." Lelouch rose from his seat. "That's all I wanted to know."

"You're welcome. I hope I was of assistance to you. Usually I would never even bother to have this conversation with anyone else-you can't trust anybody these days. However I've known you and your sister for a long time, and you were a good friend of my granddaughter's so I know that for whatever reason you decided to come to me for this information, I know it's for a good cause."

"Yes sir, it is. Thank you sir. Take care."

"You too. And please tell Nunnally I said hi."

As soon as he closed the door to Mr. Ashford's office, Lelouch flipped open his phone to call one of his Black Knights but stopped himself before pressing anything. _The Black Knights are already fighting off other conspiracies, I shouldn't just add this to it. I'll do the research on Elton and Company myself._

Lelouch closed his cell phone and started to make his way back to his room.

* * *

"_Suzaku…Suzaku…Suzaku…SUZAKU!" Suzaku had jumped and turned toward the sound of the human alarm. It had been Cecile with a concerned look on her face. 'You really shouldn't be spending all of your time here." She had said. "You should go back to Ashford Academy. "_

"_And do what?" Suzaku asked. "Sit there in class or in my room all day playing over that dreadful sinking over and over again in my mind? Cuz that's exactly what I'll be doing if I go back to Ashford Academy where it'll seem like a ghost town cuz nobody's there! People are either at home grieving or are dead!" Cecile became shocked at the outburst and Suzaku instantly felt guilty, but said nothing. He turned away from her and stormed out the supprt unit laboratory. Cecile looked on silently as Lloyd slowly arrived next to her. "Poor kid." He replied quietly._

Now Suzaku was strolling the hallways of Ashford Academy, trying to figure out what he should be doing. Of course he _knew _what he should have been doing. He should be doing homework, but that was the last thing on his mind. Then to his astonishment, he saw Lelouch. "Hey!" he called and took off towards his friend. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch finally heard him and waited from him to catch up, but didn't reply to his calls.

"Hey." Suzaku said again.

"Hey." mumbled Lelouch.

"It's been a dreadful week. I can't believe you of all people decided to stay on campus when you had an opportunity to leave."

"I have stuff to do here." Suzaku noticed he hadn't said had. He got the hint that Lelouch didn't want to be bothered but he had to keep this conversation going, just to attempt to recapture his old life. "Oh, I see. Studying for Calc?"

"Yes, among other things."

"Oh well, maybe we can catch up later And-oh!" He had just bumped into Lelouch, who had suddenly stopped. At first glance, Suzaku thought he saw a blank stare on LElouch's face, but after observing a little longer, he saw in his friend's eyes a stare that was anything but blank. It was a stare filled with calculating,sorrow, worry, mystery…but no blankness.

" Sorry, but I really have to go." Lelouch said, beginning to walk off. "Talk to you later."

Suzaku stood there. Then out of frustration, he punched the nearest wall and headed to his room.

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**

**~missDluvsIchigo0493**


End file.
